This invention relates generally to electrical connection devices and methods which are employed for connecting locate wires for underground optical cables and for bonding the locate wires and grounding same.
When optical cables are installed underground, it is common to string locate wires with the cables to aid in locating the cables after installation. In applications, such as for residential applications, the locate wires are connected together at handholes and are also grounded at the handhole.